William Afton
1= |-| 2= William Afton, more usually known as the Purple Guy, is a villain from the video game series, Five Nights at Freddy's. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Purple Guy vs. Purple Link * Chara vs Purple Guy (Completed) As Springtrap * Springtrap vs Baldi (Completed) * Bendy VS Springtrap * Springtrap vs Carnage * Springtrap vs Chris Walker * Springtrap VS Flame (Completed) * The Ghostbusters VS Springtrap * Springtrap VS Golden Freddy (Completed) * Springtrap vs. Jason Voorhees * Jeff the Killer vs Springtrap (Completed) * Springtrap vs Mangle * Springtrap vs Mama (Abandoned) * Springtrap vs Michael Myers * Springtrap vs Scarecrow (Completed) * Springtrap vs Shrek * Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park) vs Springtrap (Abandoned) * Springtrap vs. The Joker * The Dog VS Springtrap ' * Battles Royale * 'Five Night's at Freddy's battle royal (Completed) With the Animatronics * * The Killers VS The Animatronics * The phamtomhive servants (Finnian, Meyrin and Baldroy) vs the animatronics (Completed) * Slenderman vs. The Animatronics (Completed) * The Survivors VS The Animatronics (Completed) Possible Opponents * Balloon Boy * Flowey (Undertale) * Flumpty Bumpty * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * The Spy (TF2) * Sachiko Shinozaki (Corpse Party) Purple Guy Purple Guy (Real name William Afton) is the murderer of the six children (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy and the Puppet). He committed the murder of the five children in 1987 during Night 6 (in Five Nights at Freddy's 2). He was also working at Freddy Fazbear's pizza as a Night guard, and he could be the Phone Guy, but this is unlikely as Phone Guy died in FNAF 1 while Purple died at least a year later. William has knowledge of the Spring lock suits and was helping people to fit in Spring Bonnie's suit (and Fredbear's suit possibly). History For a lot of years, the Purple Guy was an employee at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. He has killed a children outside a pizzeria (presumably Fredbear's Family Diner) and he left the body behind by leaving in a purple car. The Purple Guy has killed five more children at the "new and improved" pizzeria, in 1987. In 1993, he destroyed the animatronics suits and has been chased by the souls of the kids in the safe room. To hide from them, the Purple Guy used the Spring Bonnie suit and died inside of it due to the spring lock failures. For thirty years, his body has decayed inside the suit and in 2023, the Spring Bonnie suit has been found and placed to a new location : Fazbear's Fright. After the new location burnt, Springtrap has been spotted on a newspaper. Apparently he managed to survive the Fazbear Fright burning down and he was later seen at the alleyway of the new Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, he was lured into the pizzeria to kill more children, however the pizzeria turned out to be nothing but an Endless Maze made of vents, later on Cassete Man (theorized to be Henry) set the entire location on fire, ending Springtrap and the other possessed animatronics once and for all. Physical Appearance Purple Guy is wearing a purple jacket and he wears a Security badge. Fictional appearances * FNaF 2 (2014) * FNaF 3 (2015) * FNaF 4 (2015) * FNaF : The Silver Eyes (2015) **This is a novel** * FNaF World (2016) * FNAF Sister Location (2016) **Name appears in Source Code** * FNAF 6 Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Ultimate Custom Night Abilities and powers (FNAF World exclusive) * Weapons * "Speed song" can temporarily boost his speed. * "Slasher" is an attack that has a 10% chance to deal 99999 damage. * "Hocus Pocus" is an attack that has a chance can to turn enemies into weaker enemies. Feats * Outran Foxy, who runs at 13 meters a second. * Tore apart animatronics with endoskeletons made of steel or titanium * Is able to get away with murdering children. * Is talented in stealth due to being able to take the animatronics by surprise. * Slightly stronger than your average male. * As Springtrap, Should compare to Freddy Fazbear and the other animatronics who can toss arcade machines around like ragdolls. * As Springtrap, Ran at a police officer before he could react. Also breaking said officer’s arm. * Killed Henry’s daughter who would later become The Marionette. * As Scraptrap, Likely survived getting salvaged. * As Springtrap, Can control the twisted animatronics at will. * As Springtrap, Likely survived the burning of Fazbear’s Fright. * As Springtrap once again, Should also compare to his twisted animatronics who are able to tank gunshots. Faults * Slasher is unreliable * Hocus Pocus doesn't work on much stronger enemies * Animatronics he outran and tore apart where probably rusted * Would not be skilled in combat. due to only killing children. * After the children’s spirits were freed, William was the only one who was sent to the darkest pits of hell, while the others were freed from their animatronic bodies. * As Springtrap, Can get distracted by a child’s voice, Manipulating him into following the voice. Gallery 228.png|Purple Guy in the rare screens of FNaF 3. 252.png|Purple Guy in the rare screens of FNaF 3. Stuff3.gif|Purple Guy stuffing en employee in a Spring Bonnie suit. Purple Guy Cackle Gif.gif|Purple Guy escaping from the children's soul by hiding in Spring Bonnie. Purple Guy Death Gif 3.gif|Purple Guy dying due to the springlock failures. maxresdefault-2.jpg Scraptrap.png|Scraptrap Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Knife Wielders Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Undead Characters Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Book Combatants Category:Serial Killers